


Rathma's Revenge - The last abashment

by EphemeraCrux



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo Series - Richard A. Knaak
Genre: Angel Family, Anger, Blood and Violence, Demons, Domestic Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Frustration, Hate Speech, Hope, Mild Gore, Night Terrors, Other, Retcon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeraCrux/pseuds/EphemeraCrux
Summary: RETCONThe end of Sin War reimagined.A father's life ruined!Revenge, a plot born of intense labors between agony and despair.A hurt concience will always collide with the failure, for those who have not learned to live with grace and bliss will never met the purity of an inner peace. Logic will be absolved from reality, always twisting and twitching inside the clutches of a tormenting memory.A master of the universe is not the one who can control his life, but the one who can controll others in destroying their own life with their own hands.
Kudos: 3





	Rathma's Revenge - The last abashment

"Inarius has commited grave sins wich outnumber the strealing of Anu's Eye, running away from the High Heavens, allying with demons, rebeling against our Sacred Orders, mating with demons, creating pro...genitors." Tyrael said the last word slow with a hint of disgust in his majestic voice. He tryed to not look at the humans who sat there, trembling for the fate of their existence wich hanged in a thread of silk what was brutally swiped by a vicious wind. Listening to the heavy words loaded with grave sins dressed in the most pure form of truths, the felt they had no chance.

Inarius laughed maniacally with each word pressed harder as the fatal truth, he laught escaping this reality that entraped him again in the blasphemy he sought to jide away from. But no, this were just rambles, just closed off judgements. Just jealous attempts to make him feel guilt for his courage. No guilt Inarius you are the master of the universe! No one can accept such reality. They can not surpass you! He told to himself as he fell on the floor laughing.

To throw the shame into oblivion he moved around his eyes what stoped on his son's figure. The face was swollen like a fruit too mellow. A,withered man who's soul trentched before it's time, a man with no potential who drowned alone in a sea of madness that entangled it's rotten corpses around him as a last resort to keep him hanging by the thread of life.

Pale like Oris's face when he pressed his lips on her's. That was a filthy memory he dispiced, but, great sacrifices needed to be made for stricking down the magot named...Uldyssian.

The humans gathered togheter to surpass the shadow of fear as they listened the counsel of Archangels who showed no sign of a mellow mercy that could turn their tide around.

"Summoning of a demon in his service." This mere words just scratched Rathma like a razor, Rathma's face turned to purple, his eyes went bigger as he felt his heart skipped a heartbeat. For a second, all the life from him was lost, fortunatelly for a second. He was shocked, as he took a deep breath to fill him with the essence of continuity all the air around him grew unberably hot, tears made his hooded eyes shiny, sighing defeated he barelly hold onto his body what screamed about the miss of a last collide to slumber.

A stream of anguish washed his stone like figure, his face turned into a comedy great for Inarius who was bored. His son looked helpless, alone, scared, he vague barelly knew where he was now. In an attempt to keep himself grounded he put his palms on his knees sighing hard. All the humans (Mandeln, Serenthia, Achilios) went pale, they gasped in one second as fear paralized their thin frail bodies. They surrounded Rathma who looked like he will callapse under the pressure of this invasion.

How amusing they were!

"Archangel Tyrael... what?" Rathma was surprised in a bad way. It, it felt like all his battles for keeping Sanctuary safe failed in one damned second because of his father's vanity. His trust was broken leaving behind no place for forghiveness and wise words. All his heatred went outside boiling, no one could save Inarius now!

"Nephalem! Are you that stupid!? In your sacrilegious world how on Anu's Grace do you think h..."

"Brother let me clarify for him. It is not justice if we hide his...their's father's sins from them. They need to see the truth." Without waiting for an answer from Imperius, Tyrael turned to Rathma who looked like he was going to have a heart crush. He fought with his anger and his tears, Auriel could sense the desperation reaching out from the layers who broke fragile around it. Set aside, the logic was put to sleep by this truthfull condamnation. He wised to scream, once again his voice stuck inside his neck, consumed by the void.

He could not snap there, but his hands trembled for a fight, his words were circling around his lips barking to be let out, his spirit desired a moment of releif where the incomplition will be spit out. An everlasting greed shock aside the patience he breed so faithfull, he also breed seeds of hatred in the womb of his spirit the place no one was ever aware of, not even him. He had to draw the line for anyone so they would not have the nerve to devour Sanctuary like Inarius.

The angels said what Diablo told him in the great city when they fought. Even if Uldyssian had scared the demon to death, he went enraged destroying the world in search of fear to fuel his anger, to make himself stronger so he could defeat this pety human.

The demon told him that his father summoned him here asking for his help, in exchange for Diablo's service Inarius traded Sanctuary. Rathma thaught the demon was using this just to scare him, so he could defeat Sanctuary's gatekeeper and use him in his malevolent plot.

The demon was speaking the truth, he wasn't playing around, he wasn't trying to confuse him. He just did gossip and stirred up drama.

"Nephalem, Inarius made a pact with Diablo, he summoned him on your world, he opened it to demonic invasions."

Tears formed in Rathma's eyes, this time the angel stepped on his heart too easy. Smothered the nephalem turned his gaze from Tyrael and serched deep inside for a way to exist after this abashment.

"Inarius, why?" His voice broke in a embarasing whisper. Rathma turned to face his father who started to laugh maniacally. This time something broke into his heart, leaving him alone. Rathma hissee leaving his head to fall, his eyes fixing his dirty boots soaked in blood and dirt, hands trembling they broke away from the usual preyers and set aside ready to slice and break. A sense of desperation kidnaped the ancient receit of wisedom that guided him, throwing the Nephalem into the pit of madness. His guiltless concience burned loaded with the guilt of others that sought to drag Sanctuary down. 

He now knew he was fighting alone against the whole universe to keep Samctuary safe and sound. " DO YOU SEE THE GRAVITY OF YOUR ACTIONS!? " the sudden change in nephalem's usual peacefull tone shocked anyone there.

Even the angels, were caught offguard. Serethnia thaught of him as a pious man, he displayed a wise figure, a wise mind, but now, she feared , Achilios was surprised too by this high pitched scream that echoed all the bitter sicken matter the Ancient held into his heart.

He reached the boiling point, now the pain he held captive inside burst with the first ocasion turning into an animalic hatred who sought to ravish and destroy after the hazard it will hibernate in silence again, pateintly waiting for a moment to unleash itself. The humans didn't know if they should stop him or let their ancient father shed his venom on their malefactor. Inarius deserved all the punishments what had to come from his brothers or his son, or even both.

Mendeln, was caught offguard by this. He never heard Rathma shout, swear, throw a tantrum, shamsh things, he never saw him angry from when Trag'oul made him tell the whole history of Sanctuary and it's demonic and angelic heritage who by their actions shed in dirt Rathma's name. He was restless anytime he talked about his parents but now, now he because a beast.

His mentor and friend was consumed by his rage. He thaught about calming him, but, after all, it was a familly mater he knew not how to interfare in. It felt better to let Rathma make Inarius pay for what he had done to humanity.

He still felt like he needed to calm Rathma, but, he was right in his rage output. Inarius violated the sacred meaning of Sanctuary, he endagered all it's people with his stupid games. He took Uldyssian's hunting too far, he had to be stoped!

Rathma smashed his daggar and bones bind (he held a bind made from 66 bones from the spine of different humans. The nephalem used it to shuffle in his palm with his fingers in an attempt to keep his concerns and anger in touch. The spinning of it, into his palm took away his mind from anger and emotional showing, making him take wise, mature decisions. It served as a distraction from emotions.)

Seeing Rathma in this way, made him anxious, especially that he never let this two elements away. Never.

He carried this two things with him anywhere.

All he could do was gasping in fear and prey to Trag'oul to speak some sense into his friend's mind.

Inarius was surprised in his son's attitude change, he stoped for a bit to look at him.  
"IF YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT IT, UNGRATEFULL SON! I WAS FORCED, FRAMED." Inarius rised an acussing finger at Mendeln. "HE'S BLASPHEMOUS BROTHER MADE ALL OF THIS! THE SINNER. IS HIS FAULT, I WAS FRAMED BY H..."

"SHUT UP!" Rathma's scream echoed the Great Hall of the Heavens. All the angels looked curious at the nephalem who showed his dark side. Auriel was the most dissapointed in Inarius, she didn't expected him to become like this.

Her nightmare became true in seconds, the angel was gone, tortured by madness, and she blame herself for that, she could not grasp within his soul, she could not take this away from him. This all was her fault!

"LINARIAN I AM THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE, I AM YOUR FATHER I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE I AM NOTHING. YOU WERE ALWAYS LIKE YOUR MOTHER UNGRA..."

"FRAMED, FRAMED? HOW CAN YOU BE SO RELAXED ABOUT THIS CRIME!? YOU SOLD SANCTUARY FOR YOUR VANITY!" Rathma shouted at Inarius who started to laugh at him, even if he was confronted with his crime he made it look like a blessing.

"Serenthia, give me your spear!" Rathma said coldly while his hand stretched for the weapon.

"What are you going to do?" She asked scared by the macabre fierce deep tone of his voice. His face was like pure snow, his right ceeck trembled terrible, he was a mess. The anger made his beauty wither under the raging storm of negative emotions.

"I am going to do what I had to do from the begining. I DON'T FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME...INARIUS!" Calling his name made Rathma's anger increase. The angel laughed like a mad man spitting curses at his son. Without her consent he took the weapon, Serentia trembled jumping two steps back Achilios huged his beloved, kissing her forehead slowly hideing her face on his chest.

Without hesitation, the nephalem rushed to Inarius, hitting him with such anger and thirst for revenge. The angel's mocking laughs were replaced by screams.He never stoped hitting not when he spoke to him, with every word, the angel gained a hit with the spear, wich Rathma used like a stick.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I OFFERED MY HELP TO YOU? I... I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE THIS TIME. YOU ACT LIKE A BRAT, ALL I CAN DO TO PREVENT ANOTHER CRIMES TO OCCURE FROM, YOU, IS TO DISCIPLINE YOU! LIKE YOU ARE AN ANIMAL. WHY? WHY DID YOU DID SUCH THING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? " Rathma's strong inhalings were all that made him stop from spitting the venom he held inside for such long time. The sound of the iron spear smashing his angelic body was true horror for the angels who were scared by the crazed nephalem. "DO YOU SEE THE DANGER YOU PLACED ALL OF US IN, JUST TO KEEP YOUR TIRANY? DO YOU? " Even if the spear was used as a stick the nephalem hit him with such a rage. He forgot the sacred blood tie that united them. To be fair, none of them saw the other as a relative.

Auriel was scared by this new corrupted Inarius who looked more like a demon( at how soul) than an angel. She connected with the nephalem, who was his son, all the desperation, anger, dissapointment, fear, resentment made her tremble. This vertigo of emotions put her down for a little, she now realized that the humans were victims of their parents.

"YOU ARE NEVER ENOUGH! YOU CROSSED THE BORDER! I HAVE TO TEACH YOU WHAT HUMILITY AND PAIN MEAN!" Inarius tryed to defend himself but, he was to weak from the fight he had with the scum, Uldyssian. Now he hated his son more than anytime.

He never stoped hitting , as time passed he's hits became increasingly stronger and louder.

The angels saw he(the nephalem) held his hand pressed over his chest, he breathed harder and harder. Mendeln saw the suffering from his friend's body and voice, he ran to stop him, but Rathma pushed him away, not looking at his disciple.

"LINARIAN, KNEEL BEFORE... ME... AND, ASK... FO... FORGIV... I WILL DESTROY Y... SINNER"

"THIS IS THE LAST ABASHMENT I WILL TAKE FROM YOU!...YOU HUMILIATED ME AND MY PROGENITORS...FOR ETERNITY!...YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY HANDS CROSSED... WHEN YOU STRIKE AND ENDAGER THEM FOR YOUR SICK PLAYS? ...SINNER... SINNER ME!... I HAVE GOT... THROUGH FIRE, TERROR...AND DEMONS TO WASH YOUR SINS! TO KEEP SANCTUARY SAFE. I AM TIRED OF REPAIRING YOUR MISTAKES ." In a matter of seconds, the nephalem took his gloves off showing terrible fresh wounds on his hands. Serenthia shouted when she saw that his right hand from wrist was sewed. Fresh blond dropped from his wounds, the effort made the wounds open and hurt more than they did when they were made. "They bleed like demons do." Malthael made this statement to himself as he watched this tragic show. Inarius was still an angel, but as his son have said:he had to learn humility and pain. "Even if he is in pain, barely resisting he is still not giving up. interesting!" Itherael thaught as he analized the nephalem who was beating Inarius. He had wounds on his hands and chest, the wounds looked terrible but he was persevering despite the pain that broke him at every hit.

"I'M TIRED... I'M TIRED... I'M TIRED ... I'M TIRED...I'M TIRED..." Barely keeping himself on his feet Rathma kept on hiting Inarius like every hit would repair Sancutary, bring all his dead brothers and sisters back to life, solve this terrible crissis they were in.

"SACRILEGE!" Imperius shouted when he saw the demon- nephalem blood being splat over the great hall of the Heavens.

"ENOUGH!" Tyrael shouted in the end, ending his brother's shame and misery, the punishments was something born from desperation, anger, resentment, pain. But he knew his brother, he would not undersratand the lesson and how much pain he had made through his actions. His soul hurt when he saw his brother suffering like this, it also hurt for the human who died.

Also the confesions of the crazed nephalem, who was apparently his nephew made him realize what kind of road Inarius took in the last thousends of years.

Colapsing to the floor Rathma took a deep breath to rejuvenate himself, the humans ran to him caring for his wounds and his broken mind. With spells they tried to heal his wounds or at least stop the bleeding that put his life in danger.

Like a mother, Auriel took Rathma's head into her palms looking at his restless, tired face. She was moved by the vertigo that still roamed into his soul. Covering his eyes with her palms, she sang to him a song of healing that was meant to calm the soul, at the same time closing the physical wounds.

She took care of him, sang to him, calmed him, she sat by his side untill he calmed down falling asleep. While she looked down at the beautifull face of the human, she imagined all the pain and suffering he gone through.

Inarius sat into his cold disgusting cell waiting for his destiny to be fated. How he hated Linarian, Uldyssian, the nephalem, Tyrael, Auriel, Malthael, Itherael, Imperius, humanity. But he swore he will rise again, stronger. He will make them suffer when he'll gain his power. He will torture them in horendous unseen ways he will slowly rip their bones piece by piece.

He will cut their tongues, arms, and eyes so they'll see how weak and fragile they are compared to him, him the most powerfull being on the universe.

Linarian will feel his hatred in the most intense ways, he, this worm dared to him on his father. He will pay with him blood and soul for the deceiving he showed. Then he-Inarius will teach him humility.

Steps broke his sick thaughts. The angel turned to see who was there. In front of him, pale like a dead stood his son, with a coldly dead spark in his amazing eyes.

"You..." Inarius hissed trying to get closer to his son. "You came to shame me again...but... keep in mind." The angel said the words soft and harshly, his magnific voice breaking with every word. "I will show you NO mercy. For your great sins. I WILL STEP ON YOU. Again and again and again ." Linarian showed no changing of expression he looked the angel, he felt pity for him, he was again a stone. " I finally understand it." The angel sighed.

"The mortal confronted me for an illusion. He is dead and I win. " Inarius started laughing.

"Wrong. All is wrong." Rathma added with a cold smile on his face. The angel stopped laughing and looked directly at his progenitor. "He did it to make you anxious, to scare you, to make you feel jealous. To put you down. "  
"I wasn't scared by him."

"Yes you were. You were scared he'll use the Worldstone's power to wipe you from existence. Like he did with Lucion."

A shiver sant through the angel makeing him incapable of speaking.

"Did the Worldstone's alteration has something to do with you? My wretched son?" Inarius was angry he's voice broke in many sounds only the angels could understand.

Rathma looked him through his whole being before answering. "Of course."

"YOU ARE AS DISPICABLE AS YOUR MOTHER!"

Rathma laughed slowly as he came closer to the angel.

"I am a fool!" Inarius said sofly. " I have been playing in your palm all along. " Inarius became restless, he started walking through the chamber singing angelic notes that broke too soon. They sounded like whimpers.

"YOU'RE LYEING!" He showted trying to get Rathma by his collar. WHY ARE YOU SO MERCYLESS!?"

"WHY? Why?" Rathma shouted while he was living his chain made of bone. "I am not ruthless ! I do what i can to survive, none of you understands! To defend Sanctuary I have to be alive and well, I have to make my path clear and cut every weed that grows in the way that could be a difficulty in Sanctuary's growth. Not my mother, not even you could understand that! You stayed alive just to fight and show your dominance. From my birth I was forced to be in the middle of every quirell you and she had. I was tired, I could not breath. So I left to make my own path. All i wanted to do was to live, but you and her threatened all I've ever valued thus I had to act." Thr nephalem spoke loudly, quick his words being dispalyed with such a rush they were almost not to be understood. Rathma gasped, it was so exhausting to speak his mind, he placed his palm close to his chest.  
"IT WAS YOU!" Inarius screamed before he jumped on his feet his face meeting the stone figure who haunted the reflexion o his son. "You convinced him to turn against me, you convinced him to alterate the Worldstone, you convinced him to rebell against me, you convinced him to hit on he...r. You were all along. You put the daggars in our hands and made us begrudge one another. "

"Wrong... Everything is wrong. " Rathma laughed loudly, perhaps the most intense laugh he had in his life. " You are a male as I am. Keep that in mind, when a man falls for a women or even a piece of her body, he is damned. From pure he becomes abject. From honest he becomes a lier. From mercyfull he becomes ruthless. Your weakness paved my way, Obsession is the sweetest poison, you wer..." Linarian said it in a low tone.

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME! Linarian, you entraced youself at every of my steps. You were here to replace, destroy and remove."

"Continue." Rathma contemplated Inarius's words, it was a true fact, moreover. his father became a savage beast his essence was boiling at the remembering of her. It was an amusing tragedy, starcrossed lovers who were fated to fail.

"You lured him into my vision, you used traps to make us fight and despise eachother. You did it to to cut me down to overcome me. " The angel started to whimper when he looked at his son who sat there pleased of his confessions.

He grabbed Rathma's hands and looked furious at them, he's still bleeding palms looked charming, but the most entrancing of them was the blood, spilled for protection of the humanity-as he said. "Your hands are still clear, the blood soaked on your appareal. You masterfully concoted this plan! You stay pure and pious as for me, I . I am like a tiranic demon in their eyes. And the... the mortal is a martyr." A nervous laugh combined with a cry broke down from Inarius. He realized he was skillfully defeated, he could not stand it the boiling suddenly made him feel small in body and great in power. But of what use, a small lake can't enforce a storm of waves.

Suddenly, Rathma grabbed Inarius wrists rising him at his eye level. "I am the firstborn on Sanctuary. It is my duty to protect it from anything and everything. I will get through horrors, suffering, pain and blood. I will fight legions of demons, armies of angels, you, her." Slowly Rathma's lips moved speaking of secrets buried deep with the past," Do you remember what you told me when you defeated me for the first time. 'The weak ones are alwais the first to fall' I am not as you've knowm me. Never underestimate me, father! I do not stay static as you do!"

The angel was inflamed by a wave of hatred, he trembled in a nervous laughter holding his knees with his wings collapsing in the thunder embrace of desperation. "WHAT A SILLY WISECRACK. He trembled like he was smashed into the Frozen Sea. "A joke. What a joke!" "I..." "It was a beautifull dream...A paradise your kind ruined. "

"We did not asked to be born, father ." Rathma liked to tell the word father slow like it was an insult. "But her... She had to begot you children to make you think she is yours. To make you think you too are chained by a holy blessing... " Grasping a bit into Lilith's motifs had Inarius ruined, he babbled trying to decipher the simple matter Rathma presented to him. "Tell me now. Your hatred for Uldyssian came from your love for Lilith? "

"SHAMELESS!" Inarius rised a condamning finger at his som hissing the word with such hatred and pain. How he saw it for anything it was had Inarius feel forced to an insurection of obscenity.  
"So my assumption is true."

"WHY ARE YOU RUTHLESS!" The desperation that cracked the essence of the angel was clear like daylight into Inarius's voice.

"My children..." Rathma moved his palms to cover his heart, a bittersweet smile crossed his features, as the memories of laughing children danced around his vision. "brothers and sisters died by your hands... I dream them every night, full of blood, forced through agonizing interrogations. I hear their cryes and screamings when I try to sleep. Thus I can not sleep. I can not close my eyes cause they are waiting for me "The angel shivered. "You will never know such pain, Inarius! It is obvious vanitous tiranical beings like you want to be seen as pious. The greatest wisecrack in the universe. " Rathma sighed, clearing his forehead with his sleeve. " The deeper the love, the greater the hatred." The nephalem contemplated to himself this revelation what cleared the way offering an insight to a bright future. But, Inarius knew what he was clinging to. "You hatred for the human came from the jealousy for him, all of it came from Lilith's seduction. " Before the angel could protest, Rathma spoke again. " You did it from disconetent, hatred, jealousy, fear. The human was close to have all you've had. And even more."

"SHUT UP!"

A giggle escaped Rathma's dry lips.

The angel laughed again his laugh combined with whimpers.

"Son...Have you... You...come to...?" Rathma smiled. A beam of light and happines lid his handsome face.  
"It is good you understand." Rathma closed his eyes and from one of his pockets he got out a bottle with a wierd pale rusty orange content. "You will feel no pain, father. This is my mercy. " Inarius took the small rounded bottle into his palms. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he smashed the bottle on the wall. "I WON'T PLAY INTO YOUR HAND AGAIN, RAT!" The angel arose from the ground waking towards his son who displayed no feelings. 

"This is the last mercy i had for you. The Angiris Council sold you to Mephisto, Lilith's father. Who is up for revenge for his slain children. " 

"YOU LIE!" The angel started laughing nervously, Rathma paid him no mind.

"This is was you feel this sudden torrent of hatred." 

"NO! No! no! They won't... It can not be..." The angel lost his own power to stand up on his feet. Babbling, he started laughing then crying makeing himself small into a corner. Rathma looked at him for some seconds, before puting his hands on his back giving his father a victorious look. 

"Angel, open the door I finished talking to the traitor. " The door opened, before it could be closed again Inarius tried to sprint out shouting and lamenting, the other angel who was guarding fought to keep him in. "LINARIAN! I WILL GET THROUGH THIS AND THEN I WILL SMASH YOU... AAAAAA TRAITORS. WRETCHED SOOOOON." All that could be heart for a long distance was the angel who lost all his sanity.


End file.
